Pain In The Chip
by Maddi3Inator
Summary: Adam and Chase are stuck home taking care of a Bree who is in pain. While Davenport, Leo and Tasha are in Paris. FAMILY BONDING!
1. Day 1

**I do not own Lab Rats or anything!**

It was a cold autumn day in Mission Creek. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were in the lab doing the usual. Soon Mr. Davenport walked in the lab.

"Guys I have some good news and bad news." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good news first." Adam said.

"The good news is we're going to Paris to drop off Tasha for her news report. We'll be gone for a couple of days." Mr. Davenport said.

"Bad news?" Adam asked.

"Well, two of you have to stay home to take care of someone whose going to be in pain." Mr. Davenport said.

"Whose going to be in pain?" Chase asked.

"Bree." Mr. Davenport answered.

"What why?" Bree asked.

"I had to put a GPS chip in your breakfast because the one in your chip wasn't working." Mr. Davenport replied.

"Guys hurry up the plane leaves in a forty- five minutes." Tasha said as she came downstairs.

"Adam, Chase you'll have to take care of Bree. Come on Leo." Mr. Davenport said and left the lab.

"Eddy how long am I going to be in pain?" Bree asked.

"I few days like Donny said. And don't scream to loudly when it starts." Eddy said, as the screen blacked out.

"What does he mean by scream?" Bree asked as she turned around to face her brothers.

They shrugged their shoulders.

Soon Bree started to feel a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Okay I think it's starting. I'm just going to go to sleep." Bree said as she walked over to her capsule.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep or stand since the pain was spreading through her body.

"I can't do this." She said to herself and opened the door to her capsule.

Her brothers were already gone she walked upstairs wincing from the pain as she took each step.

As she reached upstairs she saw her brother's watching TV.

"I thought you were asleep?" Chase asked.

"I couldn't it hurts to much." Bree said as she sat on the couch.

She put her head on Chase's lap and her legs on Adam's.

Bree tried not to cry for the sake of her brother's not working too hard for her.

Bree couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Chase it hurt's too much." Bree said to her big brother.

"Well try to sleep." Chase said.

"I CAN'T! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Bree screamed loud enough to wake up Adam.

"Bree don't yell!" Adam yelled.

Bree pressed her palms onto her ears which were ringing like the ear infection she had when she was two years old.

"Ow stop yelling!" She screamed.

"Adam your not helping!" Chase said.

"Go get her pain killers!" Adam said.

"I can't! Her heads on my lap!" Chase yelled.

"CHASE!" Bree screamed.

"Oh sorry. Adam." Chase said.

"Fine." Adam said.

The pain killers didn't help. They made it worse.

"Eddy call Mr. Davenport!" Chase said.

Mr. Davenport's face appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Davenport you didn't tell us it will be this bad! We tried pain killers but they didn't work!" Chase said.

"No, those will make it worse!" He said.

"That would've been valuable information before we gave her three!" Chase said.

"Well what do you want? An instruction manual?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"That will be lovely!" Adam and Chase said in unsion.

"Guys, shut up!" Bree scolded still holding her eyes.

"I got to go." Mr. Davenport said and hung up.

Chase sighed.

Bree looked up at him with her big brown pleading eyes.

Chase ran his fingers through her blondish brown hair.

"It's going to be okay." Chase whispered to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Adam was fast asleep but Chase stayed wide awake enough to cradle Bree into an uneasy sleep.

_**How do you like it so far? Next chapter soon! REVIEW!**_


	2. Day 2

Bree still wasn't feeling the best. The whole day has been filled with the screams of her pain.

The twenty minute nap she had made her crankier than ever.

Davenport, Tasha and Leo were coming back in a week.

Bree couldn't stand being in pain this long.

The night was horrible. She couldn't stand up in her capsule so Adam carried her up the spare bedroom with a giant bed bridal style.

Adam and Chase had only slept for half an hour when they heard the shrill screams come from the room Bree was in.

They ran upstairs to her room to see her in the fettle position crying. The white blankets were bunched up on one side of the bed.

Chase sat next to her on the bed hugged her.

She pulled her onto his lap and her cries began to soften she digged her face deeper into Chase's chest.

"Can you guys sleep with me?" Bree finally asked.

"Sure." Chase and Adam said in unison.

They laid down in the bed, Chase was the only one who couldn't sleep.

Bree was his little sister he couldn't bare to see her in so much pain he stayed up all night staring at Bree who was tossing and turning all night. She finally let out a small cry. Chase jumped into action and shook Bree awake.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

'You began crying." Chase said.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." Chase said as Bree snuggled closer to him.

The next day Bree slept late.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Chase went upstairs to wake her up but she was already awake.

The bed was fully made but she just laid on it barely moving. Chase walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Chase asked her.

Bree shook her head no.

Bree didn't speak at all that day. She never left the room and barely ate. All she drank was water and soda.

"Chase she doesn't look so good." Adam pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Look she's sweating." Adam said and put his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up." Adam replied.

Chase got a thermometer and checked temperature.

"Whoa, Adam your right her temperature is one hundred degree's." Chase told Adam.

"So help me Davenport I will..." Chase said but Adam and Bree couldn't hear him because he left the room.

Bree looked over at Adam, she motioned him to lay down at her. Adam gave Bree a kiss and laid down with her.

She let out soft moans and held her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and hovered over the toilet and threw up.

Adam ran in after and saw her throwing up. As she finished she began sobbing again and screaming. The pain was back.

Adam began calling for Chase but he was yelling into the phone at Mr. Davenport.

Bree's screams kept getting louder and soon Mr. Davenport appeared on the screen in the bedroom.

"Guys what's going on?" He asked.

Adam guided Bree back into the bedroom and back into the bed.

"Mr. Davenport she's really sick she has a temperature and keeps throwing up!" Adam told him.

"That's one of the symptoms!" Mr. Davenport told Adam.

"Why didn't you tell us? And you plopped all of this on us at the last minute! That's unfair!" Adam said.

"Guys, look-"Davenport began to say.

"No, goodbye." Adam said as he slid the screen and Davenport disappeared.

Eddy soon appeared.

"Wow, you told him! Hey can you give me a few pointers?" Eddy asked Adam.

Adam was angry his heat vision shot through the screen Eddy was on and he immediately shut off.

Bree's screamed dialed down to sobs.

Chase ran upstairs and saw Bree sobbing and the hole in the wall.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bree threw up, Eddy was being annoying so I shot my laser vision through him!" Adam told Chase.

"What? She threw up?" He asked.

"Yes than she started sobbing again." Adam told him.

"This is insane!" Chase said. He walked over to Bree and started stroking her hair again. Her sobbing quieted down. Soon her face was stained with tears and she was crying softly.

"I'll take that." Chase said.

Later that day Bree stopped crying completely. Chase soon realized she needed a bath.

"Bree can you stand up to take a shower?" Chase asked her.

Bree nodded her head and let her brother guide her down to the lab.

Chase placed her into her capsule.

And with a few buttons she was already in the shower.

A few minutes later she was in her pajama's and on the couch watching TV with her brother.

"Chase, I'm starving." Bree said.

"I'll order a pizza." He said and picked up the phone and called Bree's favorite pizza company, Domino's.

Soon the pizza came and Bree was eating for the first time that day.

After she ate she stared sleepily at the TV and soon fell asleep on Chase.

He turned off the TV and went to sleep with her.


	3. Aurthor's Note

Hey guys. I'm taking a writer's break next week a new chapter will be up and probably a new story.


	4. Day 3

Bree kept staring into space. All she could was sit. And now it's just uncomfortable.

_When will this week end?_ Bree thought to herself. She may have thought too hard, now her head began to throb. She placed or hand on her head she closed her eyes tightly. She let out a soft moan as it began to worsen.

Bree jumped off the sofa and walked over to the freezer. She opened the freezer and took out an icepack.

She looked at it. "Okay icepack, work your magic." She said and placed it on her head.

She walked back to the sofa and began to fall asleep.

As much as she tried she couldn't resist the urge to fall asleep. She finally gave up and plopped her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Chase was walking into the kitchen out of the lab. He was looking at his phone. He ran into the couch Bree was sleeping on. But she didn't wake up.

Chase looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Bree?" Chase asked her.

Bree just laid sofa looking lifeless.

"Bree?" Chase said again. "Wake up!"

Bree didn't move a muscle. Chase began panicking, he began to shake Bree but her eyes remained closed.

Chase kept yelling her name. Soon Adam had to come downstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked Chase with worry in his voice.

"She won't wake up!" Chase yelled.

"Maybe she just passed out. She'll probably wake up in a couple of minutes." Adam reassured Chase.

Chase looked at Adam with worry in his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe we should call Davenport."

"Chase, trust me. Maybe I'm right!" Adam said.

"When are you ever right?" Chase asked.

"I don't like your attitude!" Adam said before leaving the room.

Bree didn't wake up in a couple of minutes. Hours passed by, Chase couldn't keep his eyes of Bree. He was worried but Adam didn't seem to be he did his usual things and played video games in the lab.

Now it was midnight, Chase still kept his eye on Bree. It was dark and the only light came from the moon coming through the window.

Chase's eyes began to become droopy he closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Day 4

_Come on Bree, wake up, wake up, wake up! _Chase chanted over and over in his head. He stared at Bree who looked whiter than the bed sheets.

Chase could feel the tears sting the back of his eyes, he quickly wiped his eyes. _You're the strong one here Chase, keep it together…_

But Chase couldn't he couldn't help but let a single tear drop.

"Hey, Chase where's the-" Adam said walking into the room where Chase ad Bree were. "Are you crying?" Adam asked.

"No." Chase shot back.

"Yes you are… dude what's wrong, your usually a rock." Adam said walking up to Chase.

Chase stared up at him with his tear stained face. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and sighed a shaky sigh.

"It's just that… it's almost been a week, she's been suffering this whole time. It's not fair!" Chase yelled.

"I don't think she's the one suffering anymore." Adam said matter-of-factly. He kneeled down to the height of Chase. (Chase is sitting in a chair)

Chase stared at Adam. Adam opened his arm and wrapped them around Chase.

_Gross… _Chase thought. But he just smiled and hugged Adam back.

Light, a really bright light. Was all Bree could say as she opened her eyes. She turned her head over to see Adam and Chase hugging.

"Ew, are you guys hugging?" She asked.

Adam and Chase let go of each other and stared at Bree.

"You couldn't have woken up at a better time." Adam said sarcastically.

Chase just woke up and hugged Bree.

"Oh so now your hugging everyone?" Bree asked.

"Shut up."


	6. Day 5

Bree stared straight ahead at the tree. She was at the park with Chase who was reading a book.

"Why are we even here?" She asked him.

"You need the sunshine and fresh air." Chase replied, not looking up from the book.

"But this is so boring! I don't even feel any pain!" She said. That was a lie, her chip has been bugging her all day but she didn't want Chase to know that.

"Sure you don't." He replied and turned to another page.

Bree rolled her eyes and looked around for Adam. She finally spotted him buying a hot dog.

_Typical Adam,_ She thought to herself.

She looked back at Chase who was still reading the book. She quietly got up and walked away.

She walked all the way to the end of the block. This was the part of town she's never been before. She looked at a sign that said,' Mission Creek Forest'. Her curiosity getting the best of her she went straight into the forest.

She walked around, all she saw were trees and bushes. At one point she saw a cabin, once again her curiosity began to get the best of her. She walked over there and looked through the window. It was pitch black, she winced her eyes and saw a… wolf?

She stared into the window than a large white wolf jumped onto the window. It began to bark crazily. Bree jumped and stared at it.

_Don't worry Bree it's behind doors, it can't get to you. _She told herself.

Soon she heard a man.

"Spike! Spike!" He yelled.

Soon the door opened and a man came out. He looked old and had a stubble on his face and gray hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking."

"Why are you looking in my house?!"

"I thought nobody lived here!" She yelled.

The man ran up to her and tried to grab her.

"Let me go! Help!" Bree screamed. Bree tried to run away using her super speed but she couldn't. It wasn't working. So that's why her chip was acting funny.

The man pushed her to the ground. Bree hit her head, hard. Then she passed out.

.

.

.

Chase looked up from his book and looked next to him. He saw Adam, only Adam.

"Hey, where's Bree?" He asked.

Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll just find her with my bionics."

_BREE: MISSION CREEK FOREST_

"Oh no." Chase said.

"What?"

"Bree's in Mission Creek Forest."

"So?"

"That's the place where people have gone missing!"

"Ohh, well lets go find her!"

.

.

.

_Owww_. Bree thought as she woken up.

She touched her forehead, she looked at her hand and saw blood. She began to freak out.

She looked around the room, it was pitch black other than the light coming from the window. Bree began to crawl over to a wall. She ran her fingers on it. Then she finally felt a nob. She jiggled it but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" Bree yelled as she began to bang on it.

Soon she heard heavy foot-steps coming her way. The door swung open and she saw the man.

"Dammit girl, shut up!" He said.

Bree just ran. She began to run out of the cabin she ran as fast as she could and then bumped into someone. She didn't look but felt a grip.

"Ahhhh! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Bree, it's me!" A familiar voice yelled.

Bree stopped moving and looked up and saw Chase.

"She's bleeding." Adam said and pointed to her forehead. "What happened?"

"There's a guy back there! He lived in a cabin! And then he knocked me out and took me in there!" She yelled.

"What?" Chase said.

"We have to get out of here!" She said frantically.

"Calm down." Adam said.

"Listen to me! There's a loonitic back there! He tried to kidnap me and he probably kidnapped those other people! Let's just get out of here!" She said all in one breathe and ran away.

.

.

.

Bree laid on the couch and stared at the T.V.

"_Today's news is, serial kidnapper/killer has been caught. Robert Cain was arrested and taken into custody. For 4 counts of murder and 1 count of attempted kidnapping of 15 year old Bree Davenport. The story is still pending, we will be back to you with the details." The news reporter said._

Bree sighed and turned off the T.V.

Chase and Adam came into the living room and saw her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just tired." She said.

Chase walked over to her and said. "We're proud of you."

_**Okay, the ending kind of sucked. And this is kind of random and I bet your wondering, how could all this happen in one day? Well it's just brain vomit! Let's see what happens when Davenport , Tasha and Leo get home? Two more chapters! Will update tomorrow, promise! Review!**_


	7. AN

_**I'm a little brain dead on this story. Somebody can you please PM me some idea's. I'll give you credits. The more you help, the sooner the next chapter is put up! Thanks Love ya my Maddi3Inator's. (Like the fan name?)**_


End file.
